


The Battle at Stonehenge

by Paxdracona



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Battle Couple, Digital Art, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxdracona/pseuds/Paxdracona
Summary: Here be art! Strange occurrences have been reported at a rather conspicuous place. Harry and Eggsy go to take a look, but it might prove to be not such an easy job.





	The Battle at Stonehenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReePer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReePer/gifts).



> Pinch-hit for ReePer :D Hi ReePer! I really loved the sound of your prompts ♥ I hope you like what I came up with, I had quite a bit of fun playing with your prompts, hehe.

Two spies up against... something not quite right. Will our heroes prevail?! ( ~~spoilers: Yes. Yes they will.~~ )


End file.
